


Stiles is a cute lil shy baby and Derek is a sweet sweet angel

by mglouise97



Series: Sterek for B [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to flip the roles of what (i think) the characters are really like. So since Stiles is enthusiastic and outgoing (i think?) i made his shy. And since Derek is usually dark and brooding (i think???) I made his a ray of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is a cute lil shy baby and Derek is a sweet sweet angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatofan118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/gifts).



> Once again, i have never seen or read sterek. I am writinf this for b to make her feel better. She didnt give me any inspiration for rhis fic so its loosely based off of a few of the hobvies from some if the contestant from th show Chopped because thats what I was watchinf. 
> 
> God I want salad so bad rifht now.

Derek teaches a spin cycle class. Stiles is shy, loves to cook, and wants to get in shape. 

Stiles is a bit over weight. He sits in his accounting office all day and all he wants to do when he gets home is relax by creating a fantastic meal. Eating is his passion, but that has contributed to his weight gain. He has finally decides to go to the gym to make sure he stays healthy. The only thing is that hes always been shy and self conscious about his body so going to the gym isnt an easy task. As an accountant that deals with a computer all day only to come home to his apartment and cook a meal for one, hes never needed to do much socializing. But here he is, walking into a group spin class about to exercise in front of a dozen other random strangers. He's sweating before he even walks through the door.

He finds the machine closest to the back and sits down as inconspicuously as possible, trying to avoid eye contact with the soccer moms and hipsters.

"Hi, Im Derek, the instructor. Nice to meet you." 

The voice was friendly but it startled Stiles anyways. In his focus to avoid eye contact, he hadnt even noticed the instructor making his rounds to introduce himself while people were getting settled. 

"Um, uh, H-hi." He stammered.

He man just smiled patiently back. After a few seconds of maybe a little too long if a silence, he asked "and whats your name?"

Oh. Right. His name. Between the nerves of just being here and now talking to this experienced instructor, Stiles felt like a mess. 

"I-Im Stiles. Its, uh, my first class." he looked up sheepishly, wary of the judgement he expected to find. But instead there was a smile even bigger than the last. 

"Oh I love newcomers! Listen if you have any questions during or after class, just come talk to me." he patted Stiles on the shoulder warmly. "Lets get started then". He left to go up to the front and start the class. 

After a minute, Stiles smiled a little to himself. That wasnt so bad. He was a very nice man. His anxiety lifted just a little bit. Of course the soccer moms and hipster were still all around his with those judgey eyes, but at least he knew that one person was on his side. 

-  
Ok so stiles goes to a few more classes and then derek asks if he wants to grab lunch after class. Stiles thinks derek will want to go to some flouncy organic vegan restaurant but finds out that his favorite restaurant is actually in&out burger. They end up getting Thai food though. They catch lunch a few more times but then stiles finds some great chicken wings on sale and so he buys them but theres so many. So in a leap of faith he calls derek at 2p and asks him if he wants to stop by for dinner at 6p. Stiles couldnt believe it when derek said he was free and would love to eat wings that stiles had made. By this time stiles has shared with derek thst he loves to cook and derek has shared that in addition to teachinf spin class, he has a bit of a green thumb. Stiles makes some bbq and some teriyaki chicken wings and derek doesng leave till 9p. They see each other more and more and they can mutually tell that they have feelings for each other and so then one weekend derek brings stiles to a party and on the way there asks if he could introduce stiles as his boyfriend. Stiles smiles shyly and says ok and then derek holds his hand for the rest of the night.


End file.
